


饗宴

by Fureiya



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 翔润 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fureiya/pseuds/Fureiya
Summary: ABO真香系列





	1. （上）

**Author's Note:**

> ABO真香系列

樱井翔将在1月25日获得政府配发的Omega。

这真是值得高兴，或许也没那么高兴。樱井翔是个勤勤恳恳的公民，平凡地出生，平凡地成长，平凡地工作，身体健康，无不良生活习惯，连续五年通过优质Alpha评定的他，注定将会在30岁，迎来他指定的，各项身体指标与他完全匹配的，为他而生的，作为「番」的Omega。

然后，他们有义务要为社会产出更为优质的后代。

2145年，人类正享受着伟大的科技变革后的成果。数据化、电子化的生活极其快捷便利，都市急剧扩张，夜晚的黑暗被五光十色的霓虹灯所垄断，鳞次栉比的高楼大厦蚕食了原始的旷野，直接导致自然资源枯竭与生态恶化。到了2020年，少部分人类不得不放弃了大量的被污染的土地，抛弃了同胞，抛弃了家园，他们用虚拟实境描绘天空，用数值模拟调控气温，用基因工程重新定义了“新人类”，他们建造巨大的高墙和无边的穹顶，将自己困在了与世隔绝的新城市——“乌托邦”。

作为乌托邦的第五代公民，樱井翔依稀记得小时候在祖父的收藏室发现的纸质书本，上面描绘了广袤的平原，壮丽的山河，无边的大海，他童年的梦想被这些遥不可及的幻境点亮，无法想象这美丽的一切竟然在短短百年之间就变成酷热与极寒交替，到处喷吐岩浆和毒气的不毛之地。

但他也没有机会去查证真伪了，只有穷凶极恶的罪犯，才会被逐出乌托邦，奔赴那有去无回的死亡之旅。

樱井翔不想尝试这些。

他关掉房间的顶灯，全景模拟的湛蓝天空化为一片荒芜的黑。手指在黑暗中熟练地摸索到了打火机和香薰蜡烛，他“擦”得一声点上，贪婪地嗅闻着那据说是海水的气味。

 

虽然离领取他的Omega还有十几天，但樱井翔已疲于应对来自亲戚、同事以及朋友的道贺。在会社必须人模人样，到了夜晚，他躲进一家地下酒吧，点了一杯龙舌兰。樱井摇晃着巨大冰球，辛辣和苦涩在口中爆裂，刺激着他的味蕾和神经，他神色恍惚地看着舞池中央扭动的人群，默默缅怀自己最后的单身时光。

“这不是大名鼎鼎的樱井嘛。”

一个略显轻佻的语气从头顶传来，樱井翔瞪了过去，是个不太熟的同事，好像叫藤本，原本也在优质Alpha之列，但前年因为酗酒没有通过年终的体检，要是今年再不通过，就会被剥夺配偶权了。

在乌托邦中，Omega是极其稀缺的资源。争取配给的竞争本就已经激烈，被剥夺配偶权的Alpha，只能像落败的野狗一样在阴暗的角落里逡巡，运气好的话也许会遇上也被剥夺资格的Beta或者Omega，再不济，就是冒险在黑市交易一个配偶。据说乌托邦外还有少量的人类存活，军队会定期去抓取来做实验。但这对城内的人来说都属于绝对的劣等品，只有社会底层的人才会为了这样的垃圾铤而走险。

“您好。”樱井在心里哀叹了下自己的坏运气，堆上客套微笑，起身想与之握手。

藤本一把拍开了樱井翔的手，歪歪扭扭倚在了吧台上：“哎呦樱井兄，在这里有什么好客套的？”他的目光毫不掩饰地在舞池中几个曼妙的身材之间来回打量了几遍，语气透着猥琐，“好好享受最后的自由时光吧哈哈哈，温室里培育的小白兔，哪有这的骚狐狸吸引人呢？大家都是Alpha，都懂，都懂。”

就算礼仪周正如樱井，此刻也微微透着不快，他轻轻拂开藤本本想搭上来的手，挪了挪身体，委婉道：“我只是想一个人喝点酒，就不打扰了。”

“嘿嘿”藤本毫不介意，牛皮糖般粘了上来，终于显出嫉妒：“樱井桑真是好运气啊，小道消息说，这一批供给的Omega中有本是供给给皇室的高档货，是个男的，据说漂亮得不行，是因为犯了什么错才降级配给我们这些人。”藤本像毒蛇吐信般散发着渴望，有些刺鼻的信息素喷涌而出：“男性Omega！我活这么久，可是见都没见过，想必在床上要比那些娇滴滴的小花更持久些，男性Omega会是个什么滋味？要是樱井兄真有此好运，可别只藏在家，也要带出来给兄弟们开开眼哦。”

“谢你吉言了。”樱井不堪忍受，放弃了喝到一半的残酒，推门走入闪烁的光影之中。

 

之后樱井翔新接了一个项目，忙得昏天黑地，甚至连领取Omega这回事都抛到九霄云外。直到他领到特殊公休日，才恍若梦醒，匆忙赶回公寓，西装革履的官员们已经在他的公寓楼底等了好一会。

樱井连连道歉，官员们倒是不介意，在核对了他的身份证件后，便指挥着工人从荷枪实弹的装甲车上搬下一个半人高的大箱子。

樱井翔被这一幕震惊了。没想到他和他的伴侣的第一次会面竟是这样，今后要相处一生的配偶，此刻像牲畜一样受制于人，被禁锢，被搬运，他们甚至连礼貌的寒暄都不配拥有。樱井翔目瞪口呆地看着上下忙碌的工人，仿佛置身事外。

他的配偶没有选择权，难道他就有吗？虽表象有所不同，但到底社会对他们的使用方法是一样的。配种、交媾、繁殖，他们是外表光鲜的人类，也是被随意使唤的家畜，这样毫无尊严地生活，真的是我所需要的吗？樱井的心中炎凉交替，眼中泛出湿意，他连忙眨去。

他人只当他是喜不自胜，纷纷露出了然的微笑。为首的官员给了他厚厚一份资料，握着他的手语重心长，必须要在配给后的一年之内拥有第一个子嗣，否则Omega会被政府回收，在絮絮叨叨了一堆如何对待Omega的方法之后，他们总算离开了。

 

樱井收拾着自己忐忑的心情拾级而上。虽说他的Omega被带来得不太愉快，但他会努力着学做一个好丈夫的，要像人一样给予对方尊重，她不愿意的事情樱井绝不会勉强。孩子的事情可以从长计议，首先是自我介绍，再了解一下对方的口味、穿衣习惯和喜好，虽然最近有点忙，但周末什么或许可以去游乐园或者电影院；他的厨艺很差，房间也有点乱,希望不会惹怒这位新妻子......樱井有一搭没一搭地胡思乱想着，转眼发现已经到了家门口。

有一股甜腻的味道从房门里飘来，似是花草的清香，又带着蔬果的富郁，饶是辞藻丰富的樱井，一时也描绘不出，只觉得一阵暖流导入身体，流经四肢百骸，他麻木的身心一下被激活了。樱井慌忙带上了门，检查了门窗，才来到客厅里摆着的大箱子面前。

打开箱子，里面正蜷缩着的他的Omega，竟然是个男人，看起来不过20左右。他穿着病号服，手脚被缚，嘴里塞着毛巾，锁骨处有个新鲜的针孔，还带着丝丝血迹。这个五官深邃，颜色精致的男人，正眼角通红，满怀敌意地盯着樱井。

樱井翔手忙脚乱地拆开男人的桎梏，扶他站了起来。他咳嗽了几声，怒道；“这群卑鄙的家伙，居然用这种下作的手段......”他猛然看向樱井，后退了几步，“我警告你不要乱来，不然我立刻就让你好看。”

比想象中......有些......凶巴巴的？

樱井翔愣了一愣，看着眼前张牙舞爪的男人，像只虚张声势的幼兽，正挥舞着不甚锋利的爪牙。不是印象中Omega贤淑恬静的样子，却多了几分鲜活野气。仔细一看，确实漂亮得惊人，男人的面容乍看有些凌厉，但由于Omega基因的中和，显得圆润可爱，过肩的长发微卷，纤长的睫毛像昆虫的翅膀一样忽闪。饱满的嘴唇上缀着两颗小痣，像是诱人采撷。偌大的客厅笼罩在Omega甜美的气味重，樱井忍不住咽了口唾沫。

感到被陌生人细细打量，男人又生气起来：“喂！”

樱井翔如梦初醒，连忙扑通一下正座在防备着的Omega面前，友好地伸出一只手：“初次见面！我叫樱井翔！今年30岁！喜欢的食物是荞麦面，但其实什么都觉得好吃，服装品味一般，以后请多多指教！”说罢深深鞠了一躬。

男人挑了挑浓眉，被这傻瓜式发言逗笑了。他犹豫起来，眼前的Alpha好像并无恶意，而且在别人家大喊大叫似乎也不大好，他站在原地僵持了几秒，还是败下阵来，也缓缓跪坐下来，握上了那只伸出的手。

樱井翔松了口气，正想询问男人的名字，突然Omega像触电一样甩开了手，猛地后退几步。

樱井正无意识地散发着Alpha的信息素，是一股如同雪松一般的清冽气息，他一直神经紧绷没有发现，药物加上与Alpha的近距离接触，使得他现在只觉得周身热气乱涌，身下那个难以启齿的小口开始蠕动着湿润起来。料是再怎么神经粗大，Omega也意识到是发情期来了。

樱井看着Omega突然戒备地想远离他，又闻到了更为浓郁的香味，一张脸忽得涨红了，他语无伦次解释起来：“对、对不起！我不是故意......”

这不能怪他，一个毫无经验的Alpha加上一个神经大条的Omega，信息素搅乱了他们的神志，让他们揭开人类的面具，暴露出彼此最原始的兽欲。

樱井只是想把瘫坐在不远处的Omega拉起来，但他真握上那段藕节般的手腕时，突然像被黏住似的将Omega往怀里带。男人慌乱地推拒着他，又似要往他的皮肤上贴，撕扯之间两人已经将上衣挣脱开。

樱井心中清楚，这不是做爱的好时机，但当他看见Omega白中透粉的大片皮肤时，已经顾不了那么多了。虽然没有女性一般饱满的胸脯，男人左边的粉色乳首竟然有一颗黑痣，樱井鼻尖一热，神使鬼差地吻了上去。

Omega像是被雷电击中，猛地哆嗦了一下，闷哼出声。他一只手护在胸前，一只手僵在樱井背后，推也不是，抱也不是。残存的理智要他推开身前的侵犯，欲望却要他贴近那肌肉饱满的胸膛，他要烧起来了，像在沙漠中曝晒的旅人，唯有眼前的Alpha才是他的水源。

两人卧倒在地毯上，樱井也感到干渴，便吻住了那张微微开阖的红唇，肆意掠夺着Omega口中的津液。

发情中的Omega痉挛了几下，整个软了下来。他从未通人事，之前的发情期都靠抑制剂度过，此刻直接摄入了Alpha的体液，意识完全被本能所吞没。他颤抖着拥住樱井的后背，伸出舌头与Alpha搅缠起来，吞咽不及的银丝从二人口角滑落，场面旖旎而淫乱。

樱井左手揉弄着方才吮弄的潮湿乳头，右手探到了男人胯下，他的胯间已被整个浸湿，一条水迹甚至蔓延到了宽大的裤脚。他略显粗暴地剥下了Omega的裤子，露出了通红的软垂男根，嫩皮半褪，裸露着嫩生生的龟头，失禁般淌着浊精。

竟然已经射过一回了嘛......樱井赞叹着身下人的敏感，Omega的身体青涩但淫乱，此刻已经完全打开。樱井解开皮带，露出自己青筋怒张的阴茎，抵住早已淫水泛滥的后穴浅浅戳刺。

Omega早失了清明，饥不可耐扭动着腰肢，迟迟未被进入，竟然哭哼了起来。

“要......要.......”Omega半吐红舌，哭泣着催促樱井。

樱井翔咽了咽口水，哑声道：“你还没告诉我，你叫什么名字？”

“润......我叫松本润......”漂亮的Omega没有了最初拒人于千里的气焰，转变为一只只会追求愉悦的妖精，他泪水涟涟，口齿不清，央求着樱井。

“润，我要进去了。”樱井翔不再忍耐，失控地刺入后穴。

早已濡湿的肉洞毫无阻碍地接受了樱井粗暴的入侵，Omega早就汁水横流，收缩着内管将Alpha含入深处。

樱井喟叹出声，他托住松本饱满的双臀，大开大合地抽插起来。松本像在巨浪中颠簸的小船，只能无力承受着拍击，大声淫叫起来。

感受到肉道开始有规律地蹙缩，松本整个人开始痉挛起来，樱井仰躺在地，猛一把将松本拉坐起来。松本猝不及防，一下坐到根部，体内硕大的龟头一下破入了最深处。

这太过了。

松本崩溃地哭叫出声：“不！不要！”

太晚了，属于Alpha的结胀开了，将松本小小的生殖腔塞得满满当当。一股股精液接连打到内壁上，松本脑中一片空白，也不知自己射出了什么，接着就陷入了甜美的黑暗。

抱住高潮后脱力倒在身上的Omega，樱井慢慢等待着结合结束。半小时后，他终于将彻底软掉的男根抽了出来。松本臀肉还在微微颤动，股间湿黏，有些合不拢的后穴小口小口吐着白精和淫液。

樱井翔额间一跳，但他的Omega显然已经不适合继续性爱了。他爱怜地搂住了松本，感受这他身上混合着水果和雪松的气息，随意找了件毛毯披在二人身上，接着也陷入黑甜梦乡。

樱井难得的梦到了乌托邦外。循着Omega的气息，他徜徉在花田，漫步于山间，奔跑在野外。他的胸腔鼓动着，感受到真正的阳光和雨水，尽管有些寒冷，但樱井是从未有过的自由和愉快。

好像越来越冷了。

樱井翔在仿佛置身于海水中的寒冷里醒了过来。他支起身体，后脑还有些钝痛。环顾杂乱的四周，阳台的落地窗不知何时被打开了，凌晨的夜风夹带刺骨寒意向樱井袭来。

他的衣服不见了，而身侧还有些余温。

他的Omega，穿着他的衣服，遁入了窗外的夜晚。

TBC


	2. （下）

松本润穿着不合身的肥大棉服，拖着沉重身体，沿公路慢慢走着。因为慌忙逃离，情急之下只胡乱套了些身旁的衣物，现在不得不趿拉着一双过大的皮鞋走动。他刚经历了一次强制发情和激烈的性爱，此刻腰酸腿软，体内一下一下地抽疼，每走一步都像踩在刀尖上。

像是刚获得双腿的小美人鱼。他不合时宜地嘲笑了下自己，但心情却一点点轻松起来。他被标记了，但这样他的信息素便不再拥有致命的吸引力，之后，只要按时服用抑制剂，再离那个混蛋Alpha越远越好，他就可以和Beta一样生活，一样工作，他可以做任何事，可以到任何他想去的地方去。

虽然付出了代价，但他自由了。

那个Alpha不会追来的。此刻他的配偶应该还在自以为是的酣梦之中，不会想到他还有这样的余力，就算知道又怎么样呢？让像母狗一样豢养着的废物Omega逃走，这对于优秀的、强大的精英Alpha，无疑是奇耻大辱。他一定会借口自己有缺陷，是被扫地出门之类的理由放弃他。想到这里，松本愈发愉悦起来，他强撑精神，扶着栏杆，催促着自己有些瘫软的身体再走得快些。

一双蜡黄的手勾爪般攉住他的肩膀。

“小妞，你好香啊......”一个喝得神志不清的醉鬼Alpha，像秃鹫一般围了上来，中年男人露着黄牙，呼出一口恶臭酒气，不由分说，胡子拉碴的嘴就嗑向他的锁骨。

松本几欲作呕，他气血上涌，不假思索地夺过酒瓶，大力抡向大叔毛发稀疏的后脑勺。

 

樱井翔捏紧了方向盘，焦急地搜寻着路边。松本经受了一系列剧烈运动，应该跑不了太远，没想到开了不到五公里，就发现了他的Omega。

Omega坐在地上，将自己缩成小小一团。不远处躺着个人事不知的中年大叔，玻璃碎片散了一地。樱井翔连忙下了车跑到Omega身边，才发现他的脸色煞白，肩膀剧烈颤抖，左手还紧紧攥着半个酒瓶。

“你没受伤吧？！”樱井将松本扶将起来，急切地扫视着Omega全身，还好，看上去没有大碍。他怕松本应激伤了自己，连忙将松本左手手指一根根掰开，将破瓶子扔到远处。两道白光照了过来，是巡逻的警车，旋即跑下两位警察，樱井连忙将松本挡在身后。

“发生什么事了？出示你们的身份证明！”年长的警察面色不善。

“警官，是这样的！我太太有些身体不适，我正要陪他去医院，没想到半路有个醉鬼来闹事，他没走几步就自己跌倒了，但就算这样我太太还是吓得不轻，我正陪他出来透透气。”樱井向前走了几步，横在松本与警察之间。

“对不起，我还要听取您身后那位的证词。”年轻的警察不耐，想绕开樱井，樱井翔面色一沉，伸手抵住了他，充满攻击性的信息素释放了出来，“我太太有些不舒服，还请你不要靠近了。”

来自Alpha的威压使得年轻人有些颤抖，他后退两步，正要发作，被年长者一把拦下，一脸堆笑：“年轻人没眼力见！没想到遇上了樱井少爷......”

樱井翔眉毛一挑：“你认识我？”

“不敢当不敢当。小人前几日有幸陪领导赴樱井家聚会，看到了客厅的合影。”年长警察点头哈腰，“不知少爷与夫人这么晚在外......”

“我的私事你也要听？就是我说的这样。”樱井翔拍了拍年长者的肩，从口袋里摸出两包好烟，露出了一个锋利笑容。Omega的迷人味道渐渐散开了，三人心知肚明，年轻人涨红了脸。

“哎呦！这倒霉蛋怎么不长眼撞上无辜市民！”年长者骂骂咧咧，像樱井投了个猥琐的笑容，连忙指挥着年轻跟班将不省人事的醉鬼拖上车呼啸而去。凌晨的郊外又恢复了原有的寂静，深夜的寒风摇晃着松本纤长的影子，两人就这么静静僵持着。

“你知道的，我能这么对他，就也能这么对你。”松本润在Alpha信息素的安抚下冷静了下来，睫毛低垂，微微眨动着眼睛。

樱井翔烦躁起来，他想点支烟，掏了掏口袋才发现方才都给了警察，又只能懊恼地将手伸了出来，半晌，他终于开了口，语气疲惫：“你要去哪？或者说，你能去哪？”

松本猛地抬头，直视着樱井翔的眼睛，大大的瞳仁中怒色闪动：“这与你无关吧。”

“这和我有关。”樱井回瞪向松本，“你身上有我的信息素，你是我的Omega，走到哪都等于带着我的名片，很不幸，我在这一带很有名。”

“原来我成了富少爷的宠物。”松本讥讽道，语中带刺。

“这倒不是。我高中就和家里决裂了，现在是自力更生的状态。”樱井咳嗽一声，移开了眼神，望向松本身后的灯景。远处的城市霓虹闪烁，像一座朦胧的海市蜃楼，又似漂浮在黑暗中的孤岛。绚烂、繁华，象征着极乐的生活，却又冰冷、虚伪，仿佛一碰即碎的幻景。狼狈的松本润倔强地站在这浩大的蜃景前，依旧美得真实、美得凌冽，睥睨众生，茕茕独立，只有鲜活、滚烫的的目光，宣告着这残酷的现实。

他是不妥协的。

樱井没头没脑地想着，叹了口气：“我可以让你走。”

“你说什么？”这回轮到松本震惊了。

“我让你走，但你能走到哪里呢？你很清楚你的发情期还没过去吧。前面五百米右转有家便利店，你敢进去买抑制剂吗？这次你运气好遇上了醉鬼”樱井重新将视线聚焦到松本身上，冷静分析道，仿佛并不身在其中，只是一个看客，“你不去买，很快又会发情。我承认你很勇敢，也很独特，但遇上强壮的Alpha也无济于事，他们会绑架你，囚禁你，日夜强奸你，将你作为传宗接代的道具，被标记过的Omega没有价值，你甚至没有在黑市被人买走的机会，只能不断地替不同人产仔、产仔......直到毫无尊严地死去。你的父母兄弟希望你这样吗？你希望自己的后代这样降临于世吗？你......”

“别说了。”松本浑身颤抖，他竭力抑制着泪水，但Alpha的信息素一层层剥去他的盔甲，他忍耐着，忍耐着：“别说了！”

泪水夺眶而出，松本面颊上滚落下热泪，不管不顾地朝着樱井嘶吼：“那你呢？你会不让我生产吗？”

“暂时不会。而且我会想办法。”樱井目光灼灼，郑重做出承诺，他盯着落泪的松本，放软了语气，“先和我回去吧。你的鞋不合脚吧？亏你走了那么长的路，脚踝应该磨破了吧？傍晚到现在一直没吃东西，你饿不饿？我不会做饭，待会得先去趟便利店......”

 

“呜”松本抽噎着伸出了手，声音细如蚊呐：“我脚磨破了......走不动......你来扶我一下......”

樱井叹了口气，稳稳接住了那只伸出的手。

 

松本蜷缩在副驾上，披着樱井的外套，红着眼小口小口喝着速溶蛋花汤。

“好冷啊！”樱井哆嗦着打开车门，两件外套都披在了Omega身上，他就穿了件衬衫，此时被冻得瑟瑟发抖。一大包薯条、热狗还有汉堡炸鸡一类一同塞了进来，带着油炸食品的特有香气，他“砰”得关上车门，将食物的香味和温暖锁在小小的车厢内，“慢点吃，小心烫。”

松本的眼睛被点亮了，他迫不及待地尝尝这个，又试试那个，好奇宝宝般将食物塞满了腮，鼓鼓囊囊的，露出一个略带傻气的天然笑容。

樱井像中了一箭；“你没吃过垃圾食品吗？”

松本闪亮亮的眼睛又暗淡下去：“收容所只提供营养均衡的健康餐......”

“没关系，我们可以一样样试过来。”樱井翔心头一酸，不再看松本，发动了车子。行驶中，偶尔能听见一两声压抑的呜咽。他没转头，但那滚烫的泪水，像是一滴滴，落在他的心上。

如此疼痛。

 

之后他们像模像样过起了新婚生活，松本识字不多，樱井就买来书本，一字一句亲自教授，Omega聪明好学又勤奋刻苦，大半年也将必备知识学了个七七八八。他数学尤其好，英语却不大在行，樱井时常能在下班回家时看到其咬着笔头苦思冥想的愁苦模样。随着知识的迅速增长，松本的厨艺也是突飞猛进，几个月将樱井瘦削的脸型养得圆润起来，被周遭的同事取笑了好几回。

对于房事，开始樱井很君子地给松本提供抑制剂，直到某日他在“Omega使用手册”中发现被标记后的Omega使用抑制剂对身体不好的说明后就坚决给松本断了药。到发情期时，松本先是将自己锁在房间里，直到客厅和卧室的AO信息素的味道浓得不能再浓，松本才会瘫软着潮湿的身体着从房间里爬出来，哭叫着撕打、谩骂着樱井，但此刻一切反抗都犹如情趣。他们从客厅滚到卧室，又从卧室滚到书房、到厨房、到浴室，总之将家里的每个角落都搞得脏兮兮黏糊糊的，事后松本又发现樱井有好好戴套，只能先认真和好道歉，再面红耳赤地扶着腰指挥樱井收拾狼藉。

虽然日子过得和谐，可二人始终保持着距离，樱井隐约感觉松本有什么瞒着他的事，但始终无法让松本放下心防，他们总能默契地止住话头，浅尝辄止地彼此试探，但从不把话说开。直到来自生育协会的催告单一次比一次频繁，两人的矛盾终于爆发了。

那是在年末第三次收到要回收Omega的警告书，樱井翔用尽了所有周旋的方法，只能在情事中建议摘掉套，没想到遭到松本润的歇斯底里地反对，那是他们第一次在性事中真正使用上暴力。

“我恨你！啊......我绝不原谅你！”松本哭哑了嗓子，无力地承受着樱井在体内疯狂的撞击，用尽全力用指甲在樱井的脊背划出血痕，樱井吃痛，加倍将力气返回到松本身上，他粗暴扣开了松本的内腔，声音颤抖，也带上了哭腔：“为什么？为什么？难道你这么不愿意给我生孩子吗？”

热液激射在松本润敏感的生殖腔内，他被绝望地推上高潮，剧烈抽动着身体，将精液还有什么乱七八糟的液体射得一塌糊涂，他瘫软在床头，抽噎道：“我只是不想像牲畜一样被安排着生产......”

两人见了血，都冷静了下来。他们流着泪安抚着对方，亲吻着彼此的伤口。等结软掉后，樱井翔忍着痛下床去拿了医药箱，颤抖着给松润递上了两片避孕药。他默默注视Omega就着水服下，懊丧地，痛苦地垂下了头：“润......对不起......”

松本的眼眶又湿润了，他吃力扶起身体，掰过Alpha的后背，对着纵横交错的血痕一寸寸吻过，娓娓道来。

原来松本润有一个Beta表哥，叫二宫和也。在松本分化被政府强制收容后便想方设法混入了收容所的内勤。二宫是电脑高手，破解了一些机密文件，原来乌托邦外的环境虽然被严重破坏，但在人类蜗居后又有所恢复，并不是寸草不生。二宫和松本本约定在配给前脱逃，但出了纰漏，最终松本被捉，二宫被流放到乌托邦外。

“尼尼说外面的世界有高山、有瀑布、有大海、有祖先留下的辉煌建筑、灿烂文化。城外的人类并没有灭绝，他们正努力回复到原来的生活，并将在城内的我们解放出去。”松本眼睛一眨一眨，充满渴望地看着樱井，眼神又带上了樱井熟悉而又久违的火焰。

“你是说，书上看到的那些文明古迹，那些大教堂、皇宫园林，都是真实存在的吗？”樱井翔也激动起来，声线微微颤抖。

“是的，翔君。我们一起去吧。”松本不能自持，两具受伤的身体拥在一起，却带着两颗完整的心。

“可是，二宫现在在哪？我们怎么联系到他？”

“尼尼说他会在一个特殊的频道用无线电播放他们加密过的信息和坐标。他和我分别时，最后和我说‘雷声千嶂落，雨色万峰来。’后来我去查了查，好像是一句来自中国汉诗的......”

“别急，我会去设法找出答案的。”

之后樱井翔忙碌起来，甚至开始接连几日夜不归宿。离收容所回收松本的最后期限还有三日，松本润在空无一人的屋内日夜踱步，渐渐放弃了希望。这夜，他好不容易竭力而眠，深夜风雨交加，松本也在愁云惨雾的梦中穿行。

一双大手拍醒了他。

樱井翔穿着全套防水外套，背着大型旅行包，像他们第一次交涉那样，对松本伸出了手，不过，这一次，他们的角色调换了。

松本润接住了那只伸出的手。

“润，准备好迎接暴风雨了吗？”

 

之后发生的剧情松本只在科幻片看过。樱井翔不知从哪搞来了一辆军用级路虎，还改装了防弹设施，他们一开始还有模有样地在小道里穿行，最后干脆在高速上大摇大摆地冲破路障，警车翁鸣着在他俩车后飙驰，烟雾弹在车身周围炸开，但这都无所谓了，他们冲破最后一道障碍，呼啸着的装甲车猛兽般冲入了荒野之中。

“太刺激啦！”松本润在副驾上欢呼出声，他一路上已经被樱井的灵魂车技彻底折服，吱哇乱叫，仿佛不是个逃亡者，而是一个坐过山车的小朋友。

“呼”樱井擦了一把头上的冷汗，精神松弛下来。

“他们还会追过来吗？”松本体贴地递上毛巾，樱井看也不看，直接接过爽快地抹了两把脸：“不会了，军队不会花大力气搜索两个普通的Alpha和Omega，他们只当我们是自杀的殉情者，或者精神病。”

“这里大概以前是军占区，信号有问题，向东行一个小时后，我们就可以用无线电和二宫和也通话了。”

“耶！翔君好帅！你什么时候教我驾驶这个？”

樱井欣慰地看了眼松本眉飞色舞的样子，眼角笑出了细细的皱纹，温柔道：“以后我们有大把时间。”

“哎？可是我现在就想学啊！”要命了，松本润竟然撒起娇来，他刻意奶声奶气唤了几声“翔君”，见樱井不为所动，干脆凑过去大力亲吻了几口。

“好好好，今晚教你怎么握方向盘和踩油门。”樱井勇士被吻得心神荡漾，终于败下阵来。

“感觉外面既没那么美好，也没那么差劲。”松本转移了注意力，大眼睛四处望着窗外景色。

“到底怎么样，就由我们亲眼确认吧。”樱井怕松本又要人来疯，再做出什么惊人之举，他胯下的大怪兽就忍不住了。

樱井连忙转移了话题：“那么，松本的润氏有什么想去的地方吗？”

“嗯，想去德国。”松本意外一脸认真。

“为什么？”

“想去看科隆大教堂啦！据说德国人刻板又严谨，想去看看那个传说中壮丽的大教堂是什么样子......”

“正好我也想去德国呢。”

“哎？樱井的翔氏为什么要去呢？”

“想去汉堡，据说那个歌手，贾斯汀布莱克，曾在那里开过演唱会。”

“翔君要在空无一人的会场外放歌曲吗？很浪漫啊。”

“如果你不介意，也可以唱给我听，我给你写rap。”

“我才不要！要翔君弹钢琴给我听！”

“好好好，我弹也可以......”

......

越野车在荒野中急速穿行，留下一串欢声笑语。

他们是逃脱束缚的奴隶，他们是自由奔放的魂灵，他们是冬眠初醒的熊，他们是暖日归来的鸟，他们是突破魔咒的王子公主，他们是演奏灵魂的艺术家，他们要在教堂圣殿传唱空灵诗歌，他们要在罗马城壁刻下难解铭文。他们要在冬日露营，在春晨观樱，在夏夜听雨，在秋季赏枫，他们要奔赴这大千世界，他们要穷尽这漫长岁月，他们要亲眼、亲手、亲耳、亲脚，享受这无穷无尽的

饗宴。


End file.
